


Dark's Long Day

by Contrary_Mary



Category: Markiplier- Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Atomic Wedgie, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Pantsing, Situational Humiliation, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, wedgie, wilford warfstache - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrary_Mary/pseuds/Contrary_Mary
Summary: Wilford gives Dark a wedgie before his presentation! >:)





	Dark's Long Day

Dark had prepared for this meeting all week, he laid all the paperwork out, set up the PowerPoint, and was getting the last few things ready when Wilford entered the conference room. 

Wilford sauntered up in his usual nonchalant manner, but this time was different. He was wearing one of the biggest smiles Dark has seen in a long time. He walked over and perched himself on the edge of the big table and crossed his arms happily. 

Dark ignored him and kept working.

“How're those undies treating you today, Darkidoo?” Wilford asked with a grin.  
Dark cringed at that god-awful nickname and sighed deeply.  
“They're fine, Wilford.” 

He had hoped that Wil didn't see him get dressed that morning, hastily buttoning his pants over his tighty whities.   
Apparently that wasn't the case. 

“You know, I never took you to be that kind of guy.. you probably write your name on the waistband as well, don't you?” Wilford asked, getting up to stand behind Dark.

His hair stood on end as a blush crept over his cheeks. He felt Wilford flip his jacket up and run his fingers over the band of his underwear.  
A chill ran up his spine as he froze. 

Suddenly, Wilford yanked the underwear up his ass, making Dark bend over the desk.  
“W-wait!! Not here, please!” Gasped Dark.  
“What? You don't want everybody to know what a little wedgie slut you are?” Wilford whispered against his ear.   
“N-noo..please! Ah~!” Dark moaned as Wilford pulled the panties up higher.

“No? That's funny. That's the opposite of what you were screaming last night, Darkidoo!” Wilford laughed.  
Dark’s face grew a deeper shade of red as he tried to contain his sounds by biting his lip. Wilford smirked and reached around to tease Dark’s crushed dick and balls. 

The more Wilford bounced him, the more Dark ground against the pink man’s hand. He started panting when the conference doors flew open, the rest of the egos filing in.   
Dark jumped to stand up straight as Wilford stood beside him, panties still in his fist. 

“Uhh!.. W-welcome, everyone. Let's.. let’s get started-!” Dark was interrupted by Wilford letting go and subtly fixing his jacket so it hid the panties up his back.   
He unsuspiciously patted him on the back with a knowing smile and went to take his seat. 

Dark couldn't fix the problem right now, his ass burned as every movement made them ride up even more. He paused to catch his breath.   
“Are you alright, Dark? You look a little sweaty.” Bim asked.   
“No, no. I'm fine. As I was saying,-” He glared at Wilford, “let's get down to business.”.

 

After the conference was over, he still had work to do.  
He decided that he would return to Wilford before the end of the day to give him a piece of his mind..  
As the day drew to a close, he stormed his way into Wilford's private office.

He slammed his fists onto the desk, leaning down to get in Wilford's dumb face.   
“What the hell was that? Why did you humiliate me like that?” He yelled.   
Wilford laced his fingers propped his head up on his arms.   
“What ever do you mean?” He said innocently.  
“This morning when you.. did that.” Dark averted his eyes.  
“Did what? Tell me what I did..” Wilford urged gently. He wanted to make him say it.

“This morning when you.. pulled my underwear up. Like a schoolboy.” Dark said quietly.  
“Ah, yes. I remember that.. those have a name, don't they? Do you remember, Darky?” Wilford asked, tilting his head.  
“W.. wedgies..” Dark stuttered.   
God damn it, how can he make him feel so flustered without even touching him?

Wilford grinned and nodded.   
He looked curiously at his desk..  
“Say, this stack of books needs to be put back in the library. Care to take them down for me?” Without waiting for a response, Wilford dropped several heavy books in Dark's arms.

He gave him a wicked smile as he quickly undid Dark's pants and pulled them down to his ankles.  
“Wait, STOP!” He yelled, suddenly feeling the cool air on his legs.  
“What's this?” Wilford asked, checking out Dark's wedgie he gave him previously.  
“You wore them like that all day?.. I commend you. You really are just a horny wedgie slut.” He said, grabbing the undies again and yanking them higher up his back.  
Dark whined as he got on his tiptoes.   
“It's not what you think!! I was busy all day I didn't.. I didn't have time to fix it.” He offered weakly.

Wilford was buying exactly none of it.  
“You know what? Just for that.. you're going across my lap and getting a spanking. You know better than to lie to me!”  
“I'm sorry! Unnh~! P-please pull h-harder.” Dark shamelessly begged.  
“I'll pull plenty hard. I'll pull until I get this waistband on your head.” Wilford growled.

 

Next thing Dark knew he was laying across the pink man's lap, getting painfully hard as slap after slap rang out against his ass.  
He cried out and scratched his nails along the sofa, but he was a good boy and didn't reach back. They normally didn't have a number to count to. Whenever Wilford's hand grew tired is when they stopped, or until Dark's undies ripped.

Wilford kept yanking his panties higher and higher, the ripping mixing with the slapping.  
Tears streamed down Dark's red face as he humped and ground down in his lap. 

“What are you sorry for?” Asked Wilford calmly.  
“I-I'm sorry for..for lying!”  
“And what are you going to be from now on?”   
“Be your good wedgie slut!!” Dark yelled.  
Wilford grinned wolfishly and pulled the panties up to Dark's head. They ripped, but he still hooked the band around his forehead, messing up his perfect hair. 

He was worried at first about someone coming in to find him in this pathetic state, but not anymore. All he was able to think about was getting friction to his poor squished cock.  
Wilford noticed his frantic humping and decided to give him a hand. Literally.

He slipped his hand under Dark's body and let him rub himself against it, whining in pleasure like a dog in heat.   
Wilford rubbed the growing wet patch until he felt Dark twitch inside the panties.  
“Not yet. After 3 more slaps. Understand?”  
Dark couldn't speak, he just nodded vigorously. Making his ass burn more from the atomic.

Wilford reared back and slammed his hand down on Dark's ass, driving him harder into his hand.   
Dark was shaking and crying on the edge of his orgasm..

“What if I stopped here? Pushed you off and let you fall to the floor pathetically. Leaving you here for somebody else to find.” Wilford asked in a low tone.  
Dark panicked.  
“No!! No, please!! Please let me cum!! I've been thinking about it all day, I'm so close pleease!!!” Dark begged.  
Wilford smirked. Who could say no to such a beautiful slut. 

He pressed down on Dark's cock and let his hand fall hard. Hot cum seeped out through the panties as he felt him twitch and jerk inside.  
Dark visibly slumped over and passed out.

Next thing he knew, he was in Wilford's arms wrapped in a blanket. The ruined undies off and his shirt gone as well.   
“Darky! I'm so sorry, are you okay? I was too hard, wasn't I? Oh, come here you.” He smothered Dark with kisses all over his face, the way his mustache tickled him made Dark chuckle.

“No, no. I'm fine, trust me. That was…  
Wonderful!” Dark exclaimed sleepily.  
Pride rose in Wilford's chest, hoping that he did a good job.   
“I know work has really been getting to you so I thought you needed a distraction..” He said.  
“It was better than I ever could have imagined, Wilford! Thank you.” Dark said quietly.   
Wilford hugged him tighter and allowed him to fall asleep on his chest. 

 

It's a good thing all the egos left work early today, Wilford thought.


End file.
